User blog:SmithAndGillan/Boarding School - 2.11
If you haven't read the one before then read it here. ---- In the hallway Liv:Exactly where would the blueprint be? Dan:Katie took it so I am guessing in her office Sam:So Smart Dan..Oh I think I dropped my phone.."BRB" *leaves* Dan:Haha ok Jambie"Hahahaha" Good Lord help me Nakiyah:Oh Jambie Jambie:Oh I think I dropped my necklace,be back too *She leaves and sees Robert with Sam* Robert:..And exactly what are they doing now? Sam:They are now finding the time machine blueprints,this may work. Robert:Lead them off the quest...Dad *she gasps loud and sneakily makes her way back* Robert:Did you hear something? Sam:No.. *leaves* In the hall Head:Any last words Arjun... Arjun:Uh.... Marie:DON'T KILL HIM! Head:"Don't kill him" Shut up! Arjun:Hey leave her alone Head:Do you want do die? Arjun:Well you're gonna do it now so.. like wth Katie:Kill him Mum! Back in the hallway Jambie:GUYS! Sam is evil Liv:What? Dan:What you on about? Jambie:He was talking to Robert Nakiyah:Jambie.. Dan:You are such a jealous person,can't you except I like Sam JAmbie:URGH *She picks up a bat and damages the electricity system,the hall lights go off and the gang inside escape and soon come back on and they're gone* Head:GET THEM *They run to find them* Nakiyah:Oh Guys Bailey:RUN! Corrin:Come on Liv:Where? Rachel:Somewhere! *They all run into Katie's office* Arjun:Lock the door Dan:We're in! Alaisia:Where? Jambie:FIND THE BLUEPRINTS Sam:*knocks on door* LET ME IN Jambie:Don't! Dan:Seriously Jambie,what is wrong? *opens door* Sam:Thanks Jambie:Yeah whatever Bailey:I GOT IT! Rachel:Oh you're such a good finder Bails *kisses cheek* Bailey:I know! Alba:So this is everything? Bailey:Yeah and this should be in the storage room? Sam:Yes Jambie:"Yes" oh please Dan:JAMBIE! Bailey:Let's go! Rachel:But there are people out there Alaisia:We go we could get executed! Marie:Hey guys.. Arjun:Well uh maybe we can.. Marie:Hello? Guys.. Liv:Not now Marie Marie:Ok then we won't go through the secret passage leading to the storage room Alaisia:MARIE! OMG Arjun:GOOD ONE! Corrin:YAY We're gonna win Alba:I KNOW! *They all go through* Bailey:All right let's get building..where's the computers.This place is really empty. Dan:This is the right storage room... Sam:They must of taken it away Jambie:ANd who's fault is that? Dan:That is it Jambie! WHat is wrong with you Jambie:HE'S EVIL Sam:WHy? When? Dan:My point exactly.. Jambie:But I am telling the truth. Dan:JUst stop and help out and then maybe you won't have to see each other.. *While he talks Sam walks out and seals the door* Arjun:NO! SAM!!! Bailey:I think she was telling the truth Rachel:LET US OUT! Jambie:I told you.. Dan:Jambie look.. Jambie:LEAVE ME ALONE DAN! Marie:How are we gonna get out? Nakiyah:Jambie! Did he say anything else? Jambie:YEah,that Dan's boyfriends is married..To the head Arjun:Oh my.. Marie:Wow that women sure has faith in him kissing someone else. Alba:IKR! HAHAH Marie:YEah Bailey:It's fine,me and Arjun will go through the secret passage and unlock the door. Arjun:This is why he has the brains Bailey:Thank you! Arjun:We'll be back soon *they go* Nakiyah:Soo...... Marie:I'm find what 'bout you guys? Rachel:Yeah Alba:IDk In the hallway Arjun:Ok now let's just.. someone's coming *they hide* Bailey:Ok they're gone phew *They go out and Robert and Sam gets them* Robert:Hello guys,you met my dad? Arjun:Yeah. *Robert and Sam pull out a little dagger and stump Arjun and Bailey against a wall* Robert:Now this may hurt but like we care *laughs evilly* .... The End 2 more chapters after this so get your tissues cause things will change... Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts